


The son of his Rival

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Draco is Harry's Parent, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter had different Parents, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter-centric, Lucius Malfoy Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, enemies to family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: After a very strange Third Year Harry is taken away from the Dursleys at Kings Cross and meet a parent he never knew.  Now he has the added complication in his life of being the child of his school rival who had been sent back in time by a potion accident and involving a Time Turner.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. A Strange Year gets even Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or am I getting paid for this work. Most of the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling I am just borrowing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks about the events of his Third Year at Hogwarts before he gets taken from the Dursleys.

As Harry rode the Hogwarts Express back to London he thought this had to be the strangest year yet at Hogwarts, and considering in his first year he fought a parasitic form of Voldemort, and last year he took down a giant fifty foot serpent and a shade of the Dark lord, that was saying something. It had all started when his Uncle's sister came to stay with him and got him so angry he accidently inflated her like a balloon and if not for happening indoors would have sent her floating away. Not wanting to stay there anymore Harry and run away and ended up staying in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer. It had been rather nice to not have to worry about anything and have some free time, but of course that had to end with going back to class.

As he and his friends had ridden the Hogwarts Express to their Third Year the train had been boarded by Dementors searching for the escaped Magical Sirius Black. As he had come into contact with them Harry had passed out, which according to Professor Lupin told him later, was due to what had had already experienced in his short life with the death of his parents and being marked by Voldemort. Of course him being rendered unconscious had been turned into a new mode of teasing from his school rival Draco Malfoy who for the first day or so of class had made fun of him by pretending to throw a fit to the laughter of Draco's friends.

The teasing only really came to an end after their first Care of Magical Creatures class where Draco who had not been paying attention due to Hagrid teaching the class had missed a key point. Which lead to the blonde insulting the creature they were learning about and getting slashed in his arm and sent to the Hospital Wing to be taken care off. As usual Draco milked it for all it was worth having the School Matron put his arm in a cast, while Harry who had suffered similar injuries had been healed by Madam Pomfrey no problem without needing a cast. Draco had finally repapered a few days latter during Potions, where he used his injury to force Harry and his friends to "help" him brew his potion for the day.

Now Harry had never been that good at Potions and it was even worse with Draco's attitude during the affair, but for once he was not the cause of the problem as Hermione, who seemed distracted at the time. put in some ingredient causing the cauldron to start to bubble. Seeing what was happening Draco lost the pretense of his arm being too injured to work as he rushed forward to try to correct it, but it was too late. With a explosion a large cloud of dark purple smoke covered Draco, Hermione, and the cauldron. Snape had ordered everyone to cover their mouths with their robes sleeves as he tried to banish the cloud only for nothing he did seem to work leaving the class to wait for it to dispense on its own.

When it had only Hermione remained unconscious lying on the floor with no sign of either the cauldron or Draco. Snape had called an end to the class as he summoned Headmaster Dumbledore about Draco's disappearance, while having Harry and Ron take Hermione to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey shared their friend was in a Magical Coma unlike she had ever seen. With no access to the cauldron and any traces of the failed Potion they had no leads to what had happened to either Hermione or Draco leaving the staff with nothing to do but hope that when Hermione was better she could tell what she had added.

Even a week latter when Hermione finally awoke from her coma there had been no sign of Draco at all. Unfortunately when asked about what she had added to the Potion it was revealed that thanks to either the explosion or the Magical Coma had also affected her short term memory loss making her unable to recall any part of the Potion lesson. Other than the slight memory loss, and a panic after finding out she had missed a week of classes, Hermione turned out to be utterly fine leaving to many wonder what had happened to Draco and the Elder Malfoys to basically moving into the castle as they searched for their son, though Mr. Malfoy seemed more interested in finding him than his wife. Who for some reason keep a close eye on Harry throughout the year, but as she was doing nothing beside watching him he did not report it to a member of staff. Not that he had any hopes of them doing anything about it if he did report it since they had done nothing the year before when he had been bullied for being the "Heir of Slytherin" from the majority of students.

Harry once more came into contact with the Dementors during his first Quidditch game of the year against Huffelpuff, since Slytherin was in the process of finding a new Seeker to replace the missing Draco. During the match the excitement of the crowd drew the Dementors from their places around the ground leading Harry to almost get kissed and lose his soul but was saved as he fell off his beloved broom even if said broom was not so lucky. Though Harry did received a new broom at Christmas from an unknown source of a Firebolt, which was immediately confiscated by Professor McGonagall in case it had been sent by Sirius Black.

Harry also went through special lessons with Professor Lupin to learn how to cast a Patronus as a way to fight off the Dementors, which was when the D.A.D.A. instructor shared with him why they affect him so. It had taken Harry until Professor McGonagall had given his broom back before he had been able to cast the start of the Patronus charm even if it was just a bit of mist.

It had taken to the end of the year before he had cast an actual solid Patronus when he had actually meet Sirius Black and learned the truth about his parents death and who had really betrayed them. Though the real betrayer, Peter Pettigrew who had spent the time since the act as a pet rat of the Weasley family, had managed to escape and Sirius was captured. It was only thankfully to the strange hourglass Hermione had in her possession, that she called a Time Turner, which allowed him and her to go back in time to not only save Sirius from getting a Dementor's kiss, but also Buckbeak who had been sentenced to death after he had attacked Draco before the blonde had disappeared.

As Harry had rode back on the train he received a letter from Sirius which had been nice to get as his Godfather had told him to use him against the Dursleys as a threat. But what had been really strange was that in the letter Sirius had wrote that "his Dads and Lily would be proud of him." He would have put it down to the man writing the letter in haste which had lead to the "s" after dad if not for the fact that the rest of the letter had no other signs of it being wrote in a hurry, as well as why write out his mother's name but not his dad.

Stepping off the train at Kings Cross he wished Ron and Hermione farewell as he pushed the cart that his trunk was on to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He was actually surprised after his blowing up Marge that they were taking him back but it was not as if he had any other place to go. He did smile as he saw the Dursleys' faces fall as he told them about Sirius being his Godfather and was going to be keeping an eye out for letters over the summer. Smiling to himself as he pushed the cart towards his Uncle's car he stopped as ever car in the lot, whether it was turned on or not, loudly honked their horn. Sensing it had something to do with magic Harry looked around as did most the people in the lot. Suddenly he felt a hand close around his arm and heard a voice saying something about "my son" before he felt as if he was being shoved through a narrow tube and nearly passed out.

When the feeling of travel ended Harry found he could not see and his stomach started to rebel. "Oh Merlin you are just like James. Dobby had me the potion," a voice said as the hand on his arm moved to gently rub his back. "Drink this Hayden it will help," the voice said in a gentle tone as what felt like an opening of a bottle was pressed to his lips. Not trusting it Harry pushed the thing away from his mouth. "You are as stubborn as your dad you know that," the voice said "really I am not trying to poison or hurt you Hayden you can trust me." Once more the opening was pressed to his lips as the stranger gently tilted his head back to let the liquid enter his mouth. For a moment Harry thought about just spitting it out but stopped at the taste of it making him recall before going to Hogwarts some soft drinks he would randomly find around him that once he had drunk seemed to heal all the stuff his family had done to him. Without thinking Harry swallowed the potion hoping it was like the soft drink and make him feel better. "There you go Hayden it will be over in a moment," the voice said still gently rubbing his back.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked wondering if the man had come to rescue him from the Dursleys and take him to his Godfather.

"I am not the wolf, but I will be speaking to him about never going to look you up while you were with Lil's sister family," the voice said sounding a little frustrated.

Harry's eyes started to work again making him blink a little in the dim light seeing that he appeared to be in a cave like room with a large table in it. Turning to the source of the voice he saw someone in a dark robe but with their cowl up making it hard to make out their face. Thinking the person was a supporter of Voldemort Harry pushed his chair away from the stranger who just placed his hands into his lap and made nor other move. "There is no reason to be scared Hayden I can finally take you home," the stranger said as Harry realized the voice did sound familiar.

"Are you another one of my Godparents or something?" Harry asked the man.

"No I am your father," the stranger said.

"That is a lie my dad died when Voldemort attack me when I was a baby," Harry said a little shocked when the stranger did not flinch at the Dark Magicals' name.

"Maybe I should have said one of your fathers," the stranger said.

"My parents are Lily and James Potter," Harry said looking around the room for means of escape but was unable to see where the door, if there was one, in the cave's wall. Though he did spot a familiar looking House Elf as well as a Goblin in a corner.

"Well technically true form a certain point of view Lily was actually James and my surrogate, as well as one of your Godmothers," the stranger said rubbing the back of the neck of his robes.

"Liar," Harry shot back.

"Do you recognize where you are Hayden?" the stranger asked randomly.

"Well with a Goblin I would guess Gringotts," Harry said.

"What do you know about Goblins?" the stranger asked.

"They are in charge of the money in the Magical World," Harry said "and they hate thieves."

"Correct Goblins despise thieves so if I way lying about being one of your parents it would be seen as case of a crime known as Line Theft, but as Master Bonecrusher has not countered this you can trust I am not lying you are my son," the stranger said still making no move with his hands in his lap.

Harry looked over at the Goblin who nodded back to him before saying "He is correct Heir Potter-M."

"See you can trust me that I am your father," the stranger said speaking over the Goblin so that Harry could not hear what the second name had been.

"If you are one of my parents why was I sent to live with the Dursleys rather than you?" Harry asked.

It is complicated," the stranger said.

"I seemed to have nothing but time," Harry said.

"Alright I will explain it all to you, but first I would like to have you take what is known as an Inheritance Test which will help you understand some things better," the stranger said gesturing the Goblin over to the table.

"Fine what do I need to do?" Harry said willing to do what ever was needed to get his answers.

"It is quite simple Heir Potter," the Goblin said sending a glare at the stranger as he held out a roll of parchment and a small pen knife. "All you have to do is prick your finger and let five drops of your blood land on this treated parchment where it will reveal your family line as well as any spells/Potions you have in your system."

"Fine hand it over," Harry said reaching for the pen knife. No stranger to pain Harry barely even flinched as he pricked his finger finger and held it over the parchment. Once the number of blood had fallen onto the parchment Harry pulled his hand away where he saw to his surprise that the wound closed itself.

Here you are Hayden," the stranger said passing over the parchment which had filled itself out as Harry had watched his small wound close.

**Hayden "Harry" Cygnus Potter-Malfoy**

**Parents** :

  * _James Duncan Potter-Malfoy (Dead)_
  * _Draconis "Draco" Abraxas Potter-Malfoy_
  * _Lily Tiffany Evens (Bearer) (Dead)_



Harry was shocked as he looked at the stranger who had finally lowered his hood revealing a head of familiar blonde hair, but unlike the real Draco who had short hair the stranger's hair was down to his shoulder. Rather than say anything the man gestured at the parchment for Harry to continue reading it.

**Godparents** :

  * _Lily Tiffany Evens (Dead)_
  * _Sirius Castor Black_
  * _Alice Gretchen Longbottom nee Biswick (Mental compromised)_
  * _Severus Tobias Snape (Prince) (not claimed)_



"Wait Snape and how is Lily both my parent and my Godparent?" Harry asked the stranger he utterly refused to believe it was Draco no matter what the parchment read.

"Well Lily did technically give birth to you she was just our surrogate as neither James or I could decided which of us should take the bearer potion. We both wanted to do it," the stranger said shocking Harry. "While Lily had wanted to have kids yet was a sexual-repulsed Asexual offer to be our surrogate as a condition to being your Godmother and to watch you as you grew up. She was also one of the three people I had told that I had come from the future, the others being James and your Grandmother Narcissa who is now the same as me which is just strange."

"So they knew they were going to die?" Harry asked.

"I did not tell them that lest I possibly change the time line. This is also the reason I had to leave you with those people," the stranger said clenching his hands into fist as some sparks shot from them. "But there should be still more Hayden," the man said once more nodding to the results.

**Spells/Potions in system:**

  * _Blood Adoption to Lily Tiffany Evens (Performed by Bonecrusher of Gringotts: three months old)_
  * _Glamour tied to Blood Adoption (Performed by Draconis Abraxas Potter-Malfoy: three months old)_
  * _Horcrux attached to soul (Performed by Tom Marvolo Riddle: age one year old)_
  * _Soul Leech attached to Tom Riddle (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _Magical Leech attached to Albus Dumbledore ( Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _39% of Magical Core Blocked (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _Magical Core shift from Gray to Light (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _Distrust of Authority Figures with the exception of Albus Dumbledore (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)*1_
  * _Parseltongue Blocked (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old) (26% Block broken through)_
  * _Hatred of Slytherin House, Dark Core Magicals, Severus Snape (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _Boost to reckless behavior (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age one year old)_
  * _Block of Familial Bond connection (Performed by Draconis Abraxas Malfoy: age one and a half)_
  * _Submission Spell to Dursley Family (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age two years old)_
  * _Tongue-tied jinx when it comes to abuse given by Dursley family (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age three years old)_
  * _Mail ward to all but letters sent by Hogwarts, the Ministry and people approved by Albus Dumbledore (Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: age three years old)_
  * _Combined Calming-Healing Draft (taken less than a half hour ago)_



"Okay I was not expecting that," the stranger said through gritted teeth.

"If you are my father why did you cast long term spells on me?" Harry asked his voice filled with anger.

"Well to be honest while I tried my best not to alter the past it seems the Malfoy genes are rather strong so that you did not look like James and Lily's son even after the blood adoption. You still had a light color of hair as well as my silver-gray eyes. Not wanting others to know you were a Malfoy and get you placed with your **_Grandfather_** ," the man said biting out the name as if it was a curse. "I had to change your look. As for blocking your family bond James and I had found that beside you having the Parseltongue talent from his family you had gained some power in an old branch of magic that created a bond between you and your family. If I had left it alone you would have bonded instantly with my younger self which would have been rather bad. For not only could it lead to changing my past if you had been my younger self's friend, but I am sorry to say I was still in my dad's camp when we first meet and I might have turned you over to him possibly leading to your death. I only saw the dangers of following Voldemort after the Chamber was open in out second year. If you want I can actually take both spells off you now if you wish," the man said with a hint of hope in his tone. "If not they will be removed anyway when you go through your cleansing."

"Cleansing?" Harry asked.

"I am not going to allow all this to stay in your system," the man said tapping the sheet. "After we are done you are going to get cleansed even if I have to stun you to do it." Wanting to hold back on the cleansing for the moment since he still did not trust the man Harry returned to the results of his test.

**Family Line:**

  * _Potter (Heir until coming of age from James Duncan Potter-Malfoy)_
  * _Gyrffindor (Heir until coming of age from James Duncan Potter-Malfoy)_
  * _Peverell (Heir until coming of age from James Duncan Potter-Malfoy)_
  * _Malfoy (Secondary Heir from Draconis Abraxas Potter-Malfoy)_
  * _Black (Primary Heir due to Grand Uncle's choice)_
  * _Gaunt (By Right of Conquest after meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle)_
  * _Slytherin (By Right of Conquest after meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle)_



"Seems I had been right in our Second Year you are the Heir of Slytherin, well Lord for Right of Conquest since there is no other member of those Houses left automatically makes you the Lord of them," the man said with a laugh that Harry found traces of the his missing rival in though barely.

Seeing that was the end of the items on the parchment Harry looked into the stranger's face, and was a little shocked to see traces of his classmate on it before he shook his head and said, "Fine I will get the cleansing done on one condition."

"That being?" the man asked with a small upturning of his lips.

"If you really are Draco you tell me how all this happened," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest as if to say he would not negotiate this condition.

"Very well, but not here I will tell you when we are back at home," the man said holding out his hand to shake Harry's for the agreement.

Once they had shaken hands the pair stood up as Bonecrusher took over leading Harry out of the room for his cleansing while the man had Dobby take Harry's trunk to a place called Shell Cottage*2 before the door closed behind Harry and the Goblin. Bonecrusher lead Harry down a twisting sent of corridors some narrow that the pair had to walk in single file while others were so wide the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team could have walked down them at arms length from each other and still had room to spare. During the trip Bonecrusher informed Harry that he was the Potter family account manager and had been ever since the line had branched off from the Gryffindor family main line almost five hundred years ago. Harry had been a little shocked having thought that Goblins had the same life span of human Magicals which could end up being well into one hundred and sixty years old. Reaching their destination Harry was lead into a room which curved into a slight bowl at the bottom where a single slab of obsidian laid. Harry and Bonecrusher were joined by another Goblin, who introduced themselves as Silverwing, who passed a set of pure white cotton robes over for Harry to change into. With a shrug Harry went behind a barricade that was set up for just such a purpose before he was lead down and told to lay on the slab of obsidian. Silverwing than spoke what Harry assumed was the natural language of the Goblins as they waved their hand over Harry's form making him fall unconscious.

When Harry woke up things moved awfully fast as he was meet upon waking by the stranger which he now did feel a bond with letting him finally accept that it might be Draco as his test had stated it was. He had barely time to look in a mirror to see his new look, which showed rather than full black hair Harry now had a light chocolate color and what looked like white frosted tips. His eyes had changed from the green color he had seen in the dreams of the death of Lily and his dad to being an almost silver color with some specks of brown in them. The older Draco rather than lead them out of the bank or teleporting with him again lead him back to the room they had been using previously where Bonecrusher pulled out a box containing rings. Harry was informed that they were his Heir rings as well as what could be gathered of the Lordship rings before he was told to put them on. Almost in a trance as his mind had gone into a sort of Auto-pilot, that he would sometimes slip into while doing his "chores" at his Aunt and Uncle's place, Harry slipped on each ring and felt them accept him before the Heir rings merged together. Of his two Lordships rings only one had been able to be collected as the Gaunt Lordship ring, he was told, had powerful enchantments on it and had been unable to be summoned by the Bank. With his rings now in place Draco lead him out of the bank and into a twilight scene of Diagon Alley. Reaching the small alcove behind the Leaky Cauldron Draco gently took his hand and Apparated them out of there.

After another combined Calming-Healing draft and Draco rubbing his back with assurances that he would be able to handle Apparating more as he got used to it just like James had done Harry was finally able to see where they were. Knowing that this really was Draco Harry had expected some large house or manor but they really were in a small cottage, and by the sound of it near the sea. "So you going to tell me how you ended up not only in the past but somehow married to my dad?" Harry asked.

"I will Hayden I just need to call a few people over first," Draco said as with a flick of his wand started to make some tea in the small and cozy kitchen right off the dining room.

"Who?" Harry asked worried that he was about to be turned over to some of Voldemort's supporters.

"Professor Lupin, young Grandmother and Severus," Draco said as he flicked his wand again making three letters that had been on the table vanish from sight which Harry assumed were to the people who had just been mentioned. "For while your grandmother knows parts of the story Lupin and Severus don't so I thought I would let you all know at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 this does not include Molly and Arthur Weasleys it is more to teachers.  
> *2 I don't know why but I always see Shell Cottage as one of the Properties of the Potter family hence the Molly Weasley Bashing tag since she would be the one to have taken if from Harry/Hayden. You will also notice unlike other times I have had an Inheritance test I did not add a category of bank transactions that were suspect. That is due to Draco being alive was able to prevent Albus and others from accessing Harry's accounts. 
> 
> The Ron bashing tag will be due to his hatred of all things Malfoy even if nothing has yet happened with it yet.


	2. New Home, Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shows off some Parental abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had a comment about it being strange that Lily went through a Blood Adoption with Harry even though she gave birth to him I felt it best to explain how I see it all happening. The way I see it is that Draco and James used magic to make Harry theirs child only even if Lily was the one to give birth to him, Her genes did not have any impact on Harry at all. It was only after Draco saw Harry with his features that he asked Lily if she would go through with the blood adoption thus adding her genes to the mix which was strengthened by the Glamor Draco attached to Harry afterwards. Which as it was attached to the blood adoption itself rather than Harry would not lead to any long lasting side effects.

"As we wait for our guest to arrive why don't you see to your room, upstairs and first door to the right, and make sure Dobby has set it up so that it suits you. If you need any help I shall be making us some dinner. Do you have any favorite foods by the way the only two I know would not really work, for while I am okay with Treacle Tart as a desert I can't have it as the main meal. And doubt you still like pureed peas," Draco said with an awkward laugh.

"You cook?" Harry asked surprised.

"Your Grandmother, Euphemia, and Grandfather, Fleamont, wanted to make sure both James and me could cook our own meals without always relying on House Elves," Draco explained. "So preferred foods?" he promoted.

"I really don't have any, but isn't it too early to be talking about dinner?" Harry asked.

"Hayden your cleansing took a couple of hours it is almost eight pm," Draco said nodding at the window where it was actually quite dark out.

"Oh," Harry said a little shocked not even feeling hungry at all despite how late it was.

Having really nothing else to say, and not wanting to stay behind in case the older Draco decided to have Harry cook rather than himself he hurried up the stairs of the place. Turning to the right he saw a small wooden sign post with the name _Hayden "Harry" Potter-Malfoy's Room_. Harry could not help but smile at the name plate for at the Dursleys he had to scratch his name into a wooden beam in his cupboard, while in the second bed room it had always just been Dudley's and he was just squatting in it. Before he took hold of the door nob he could not stop from running his fingers over the name plate finding _Hayden_ was actually sticking out a little from the rest of the wood. Still smiling Harry finally turned the nob and entered the room expecting a room of a similar size of Dudley's second bedroom but just in better condition. He was of course forgetting about magic being used on the room as he enters the door to find a room the size of the entire ground floor of the Dursley family home. The place was very bare with only a single king sized bed, a desk, book case and wardrobe near the center of the room along side his trunk. As Harry approached the items in the room he found he was having a hard time breathing for after living in a tiny cupboard as a kid the amount of free space in this room was room was too much for him. Stopping maybe halfway between the door and the bed Harry could not take it any more as he sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Are you alright Master Harry?" Dobby said coming forward as he sees Harry start to rock back and forth a little a look of terror on his face. "I'll go get Master Draco," Dobby said when nothing he did could reach his young Master.

"Master Draco come quick," Dobby said popping into the kitchen as Draco was stirring some spaghetti in a pot.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked looking back at the Elf.

"Master Harry seems to be having an episode," Dobby said. Draco did not wait for anything else as he used his wand to make the food finish itself as he charged up the stairs to check on his son. Draco almost tripped as he missed a stair on the way up but did not stop until he reaches his son, who just like Dobby had said seemed to be having an episode.

"What is wrong Hayden?" Draco asked as he knelt down beside his son.

"Too big," Harry gasped out having shifted his body so rather than holding his knees to holding his head. Draco suddenly understood having seen the rooms Hayden had been forced to live in at the Dursleys while he had checked up on him growing up. His baby had Ballroom Syndrome or a fear of large empty enclosed spaces. With a gentle sigh Draco gathered Hayden into his arms and left the room closing the door behind him. While Draco loved that he was able to hold his baby once more he wished it was in better circumstances as he shifted Hayden in his grip so he could tap his wand against the door taking off the charm he had on the room. Draco's heart broke at how little he actually knew about Hayden having wanted to give him a room like he had before finding himself living in the past after the squalor his son had lived in at the Dursleys only for it to backfire. He really had no idea how to be a parent as even when Hayden was a baby James and Lily had been better with him than he ever was. Hoping to help calm Hayden down Draco cast a quick feather light charm on his son and carried him down the stairs speaking gentle words to him.

Harry finally calmed down as he was carried back into the kitchen feeling rather embarrassed that such a thing had happened and he had lost his cool before Draco. Though this instance did show a difference between the man and Draco he was more familiar with as by now his school rival would have been teasing him something awful by now. As if sensing his thoughts as Draco placed a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread he stated, "I want to apologize for how I treated you when we were classmates Hayden. I got a little upset that you had befriended Ronald rather than my younger self on the train. I know that is not an excuse for what I had done to you while we were at Hogwarts, but time with James and the Potters showed me what an utter prat I had been," Draco said taking the seat across from Harry with his own plate.

"You called him Ronald," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Well what can I say I matured," Draco answered with his own chuckle.

"You matured that is rich," a voice said at the back door as Lady Malfoy poked her head through.

"Mother you are early," Draco said getting up and going over to let her in.

"You think I would miss some extra time with my Grandson for the first time ever?" she asked as she walked into the place seeming a little out of place in the small comfy kitchen looking as if she heading to the opera. "Hello Hayden,"

"Lady Malfoy," Harry said with a slight nod her interest in him during the last school year clicked into place, as his magic created a Family Bond with her at the same time.

"Well I guess that is better than Granny," she said with a light laugh "but a little too formal will come up with a good thing to call me later. So how are things working out so far?" she asked looking between them.

"Okay I guess," Harry said looking down his plate of food and pushing his food around it.

"Not good, though when you have to basically kidnap your own kid, and than find out your first gift causes a panic attack," Draco said

"Sorry," Harry said while Narcissa winced a little as she said "Ouch" at the same time.

"It is not your fault Hayden," Draco said with a smile as he reached across the table and place his hand on top of his son's. "I should have asked before I put the charm on your room, it is all my fault." Harry was once more shocked for it was strange when an adult took the blame for something he did, yet here was a grown-up Draco who was doing it. "I was just over eager and wanted you to have room for anything that you might like."

"I don't need much," Harry said softly.

"Well you are both wrong," Narcissa said summoning her own plate of food.

"How is that?" Draco asked with a familiar look on his face Harry almost laughed.

"Well my dear older son you were wrong when you made a choice for Hayden without his choice, but at least you admitted it," she said before turning to Harry. "And you Grandson mine you may not think you need much but that is hardly the truth. From the stories Draco has told me of those Muggles you lived with you need to let yourself take love from your family," she said surprising Harry as she put a hand on top of Draco's hand holding his arm.

For the rest of the meal the group sat in a semi-comfortable silence as Harry felt the Family Bond settle into place after being blocked for so long. After he had finished eating Harry left the table and placed his dirty dishes in the sink before he started to wash them. He had barely filled the sink enough to cover his plate before Draco put a hand on his. "You do not need to do that Hayden we will take care of them latter just enjoy your first night at home," Draco said tuning Harry around and pushing him away from the sink.

"But what do I actually do?" Harry asked having no experience in a Magical home with no one to really talk to and not really wanting to start his summer homework.

"Well you can read, do your homework, write a letter, it is rather late for flying other wise you could do that, but there is always a Magical story book which is sort of like an interactive movie," Draco said with a smile.

"So I can tell my friends where I am at?" Harry asked.

"Sure it is no secret if you want you can even invite them over to visit during the summer," Draco said. Harry thought it would be a good idea to contact his friends for there was a slight chance that Hermione would have been in the parking lot when Draco had taken him from the Dursleys and might be worried about him. Though he decided to just write saying that a relation to his father had come to get him, which was a partial truth since as James' husband there was a relation just not by blood. He had a feeling Ron at least would have a slight issue with his parents being not Lily and James but James and Draco hence not give who really picked him up. It was also a good idea to write as he had given the pair of them the Dursley's phone number for them to call him over the summer, and if they did it now they would only get in contact with them.

Harry had just finished the letters to Ron and Hermione before he realized he had no idea where Hedwig was or if there were any owls here. As he had been writing in the small living room while Draco and Lady Malfoy had been chatting in the kitchen he headed back to them only to stop as he heard another familiar voice. "Draconis you do realize that unlike you and Narcissa I have a full time job especially this time of year where I have to clean up after the dunderheads," Professor Snape said. "Now as if that was not bad enough Albus is freaking out since someone kidnapped Potter."

"As if he cared," Draco ground out which only made the Potion's Master lift an eyebrow at him.

"So why did you want to meet with me?" Snape said choosing to ignore Draco's words.

"We are still missing one person," Draco said.

"Ah yes where is Lucius?" Snape asked.

"That is not who we are waiting for," Draco said with if anything a darker tone than Snape had ever heard from him before. "I refuse to have that man here or anywhere near my son," Draco said as he takes out his wand and makes it so that his father would not make it through the wards of any of his properties. "Oh I have wanted to do that for years."

"Draconis?" Snape asked in surprise.

"I prefer Draco and neither my father or Albus too many fucking names Dumbledork is getting access to my son," Draco said making Harry smile at the conviction in the man, no his father's voice.

"I was unaware you had a son," Snape said looking around the kitchen as if to see a portrait of the boy. While he did not see any he did take in three sets of plates, silverware, and cups drying by the sink.

"That was done for his protection as well as my own," Draco said noticing Snape had seen the dishes Dobby had just finished washing a few moments ago before he nods to Harry seeing him in the doorway. Harry was not sure if the nod was a signal for him to enter the kitchen or to go back into the living room so he decided to just stayed where he was.

"Who would be after you or you son?" Snape asked getting more and more confused.

"Voldemort," Draco said making both Snape and his mother wince "and Dumbledork among others. And it is all thanks to you."

"What me?" Snape said making both him and Harry's mouths fall open in shock.

"If you had not shared that fake prophecy none of this would have happened. Though of course if you had not shared it there would have most likely been no way I would have meet my husband and had a kid either," Draco said.

"What I only know of one Prophecy and it is the one that sent the Dark Lord after Lily and Potter," Severus stated.

"Yes my husband and out surrogate or did you think that James was able to convince Lily to sleep with him when she was sexually-repulsed?" Draco asked in a mocking tone that Harry found rather funny to see aimed at someone else, let alone the Potions Master.

"Well I had assumed they used magic to get her inseminated without sex," Snape said not wanting to get into this before his mind caught up. "Your son is Potter!?!"

"Yes he is," Draco said simply getting to his feet and walking over to the door to the living room and his son.

"But that means Lily did not have to die," Snape said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Unfortunately she did," Draco said reaching Harry and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "It all had to play out just as I read about it growing up or I might never have meet James."

"What?" Snape said the confusion caused by Draco's statement removing the anger from his voice.

Before Draco could explain there was a nock at the back door as someone called, "Is this Shell Cottage?" At the voice Harry could not help but smile as he saw Snape's body become very ridged.

"Yes it is Remus just come right in," Draco called his hand still on Harry's shoulder as they move over to the table. With a tap of his wand the small circular table for normally three or so people expanded to allow six to comfortably sit together for Draco knew that Snape would plenty of room so he would not have to sit anywhere close to Remus.

"Um am I interrupting anything?" Remus asked seeing Snape glaring at him, Narcissa in the middle of drinking some tea, Draco standing behind Harry who still had the letters for Ron and Hermione clutched in his hands.

"You are not my dear. Tea?" Narcissa said lifting her cup at him.

"Um no thanks Narcissa," Remus said his eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Harry! Are you alright the Headmaster is worried sick."

"Hayden is fine he is with his family," Draco said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?!?" Remus asked.

"My Father is right," Harry said as both Snape and Remus goggled at him and Draco smiled at hearing Harry call him "Father" for the first time. As if he did not trust this Remus pulled out his wand to cast a spell to see if Harry was under some Mind Magic aware that if they wanted to Draconis, Narcissa, and Snape could hurt him as he was checking on Harry, but surprisingly no one made a move to stop him.

"Are you satisfied now?" Draco asked once Remus had the results of the scan which of course showed that Harry was clean of any and all current spells and potions that could effect a person's mind.

"I guess unless of course you performed some old ritual which does not show up on any scans," Remus said finally accepting a glass of tea from Narcissa and drinking it in one gulp.

"I assure you that is not the case, but if you need further proof," Draco said pulling out the results of his son's Inheritance test from Gringotts and passing it over to James' friend.

As Remus, Snape and his mother looked over the parchment Draco gently took the letter's in his son's hand and went to the back window and opened it up letting out a small whistle to summon Hedwig. Draco had to smile at seeing his son's expression as the normally temperamental owl allowed him to pet it before handing over Hayden's letters to her. Draco planned on telling his son about it when he went over everything else with everyone, but he had other things to do before he told about finding himself in the past. As Draco suspected as soon as his Mother had finished with the list she was at Hayden's side and had puller her Grandson into a tight hug at what had been done to him. Out of everyone in the room his Mother, apart from himself of course, knew the most of what was going on, and had even agreed to take some medical scan of Hayden when she had been at Hogwarts after his younger self's disappearance.* Draco had know some of it having witnessed some of the abuse Lily's sister and her family had done to his son over the years but even he had been shocked at some of the stuff Hayden had had to go through at the Muggles' hands.

"It was Granger's Time Turner and the Potions accident wasn't it," Snape said more as a statement than an actual question.

"I did not know she had a Time Turner, but yes," Draco nodded returning to the table and taking the seat next to Hayden, who he rescued from Narcissa's tight hug. "But I did eventually figure out I was in the past so I did my best to not change it. The only reason I am telling you both this," Draco said looking between Remus and Severus "is that your support was never geared towards Dumbledork or Voldyshorts but to Lily and James. Which begs the question of why did neither of you try to find Hayden after their deaths," Draco said using his wand to land a blow on the back of both men's heads as if he had just cuffed them. His action caused both men to look a little ashamed and his son to let out a chuckle.

"Why didn't you?" Snape shot back.

"I could not do it without altering the time line until I had been sent back into the past, you two on the other hand could have gotten Hayden away from Lily's sister and the toix waste dump she called a family," Draco answered his wand raised to cuff them both again. The blow never came for hearing where Harry had been brought up both men had paled having, in Remus' case heard stories about Lily's sister, while Severus had first hand experiences with the woman.

"I was told, and believed, Albus when he said Harry was brought up in a loving home learning all about our world," Remus said shamefully having thought he had seen the lie of the statement during his first class with Harry, as well as how hard it had been for Harry to come up with a happy thought to produce his Patronus.

"I thought Lily would not want anything to do with me after I called her Mudblood as well as my hatred of James keep me away," Severus answered.

"We all have made mistakes in out youth that we regret doing," Draco said remembering himself calling Hermione a "Mudblood" as well in his second year. "You did not think it was forgiven when James sent the letter for you to be one of Hayden's Godparents?" Draco asked.

"What?!? I never received such a letter," Snape said in shock making Draco think of the mail ward that had been on his son wondering if there was one on Severus as well.

"Well we can discuss that later I suppose, but I guess you are all wondering about what really happened to me," Draco said. "Well as Severus stated it all started during the accident during Potions class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Why I had not included a medical history in the results of the test from last chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be the tale of Draco, this will be just him telling the story of some events of his time in the past and falling in love with James not the start of time-skip chapters like in My Mother Will Hear About This.


	3. Draco and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells the others of his past with James

"Well as Severus stated it all started during the accident during Potions class. One moment I found myself in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts the next thing I knew I was waking up in some strange room, which had mistook as a private room at St. Mungos. I found when I tried to get out of bed, however, that I could not move anything other than my eyes," Draco said.

"Wait if the same thing happened to Hermione how come she did not get paralyzed?" Harry asked.

"I can actually answer that," Narcissa said. "Knowing from Draco what had happened and with your Grandfather and I up at school I was able slip her an antidote to the paralysis that Draco had developed over the years."

"Yeah it actually turned out that I spent the week after waking up unable to move was a good thing for listening to the Healer who was looking after me that I was neither at St. Mungos but also appeared to somehow be in the past," Draco said before looking down at Harry. "I don't know how it happened but I had somehow ended up inside the Potter family Manor and was being taken care of by your Grandfather, Fleamont. As he took care of me I was able to learn that Hermione had also traveled with me but had vanished after only a half hour leading them to not even bother trying to give me a medical test to find out who I really was."

"How was that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Well since they had no idea who I really was or if I would vanish I was able to give fake name so I would not find myself transferred to Malfoy Manor, since my Grandfather is even worse than my dad. As the only other family that I knew that had blonde hair was the Lovegoods, I decided to pass myself off as a Muggleborn who had come from a Squibline when I was asked," Draco said shooting a look at Severus, Remus and his mother. "The name I chose was Draconis Granger, since Hermione's name was the only one I could think of at the moment knowing what was happening to me was somehow her fault. I also was not sent back to around the same time in the year as I left, so rather then arriving when James was at Hogwarts I arrived shortly after he had returned to the Manor after his Second Year. It was actually seeing him which made me see I had traveled in time, for as most everyone says you look remarkably like him Hayden. It seems his father would some times have him watch over me when I was awake making me first think he was you, but than came the name they called him and when he sweep his hair back revealing no scar on his forehead."

"Oh I forgot he used to do that," Remus said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes I teased him about it more than once growing up," Draco said smiling at the other man.

"Growing up like with him?" Harry asked finding this all so shocking.

"The one thing you must know Hayden is that your Grandparents from the Potter line were the most loving and caring people I had ever meet. Once I had finally been able to move and they found out that I had no where to go; I had to lie to say the cause of my coming to their Manor was that my own Magical using relative, who had been home tutoring me, had died in the potion experiment that caused the accident. They immediately welcomed me into their home with open arms, even James," Draco said as with a flick of his wand summoned an old photo album and opened it to the front page. Looking down Harry saw the Draco he was familiar with in class standing before a pair of elderly Magicals the male with a messy mop of dark black hair turning to gray, and the woman who had gray shot blond hair that flowed down her back. "This photo was taken the day they decided to basically adopt me," Draco said running a hand lovingly over the old photo as Harry looked upon his Grandparents for the first time. Spotting the small button nose he had on the man while the woman appeared to have his same nobly knees and both had eyes of brightest blue as they smiled and wave up at him from the photo.

"How did my dad feel about all of it?" Harry asked turning away from the photo to look up at the older Draco.

"Well we sort of got off on the wrong foot," Draco said as from the corner of his eyes Harry saw Professor Snape give a nod.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well when I could first move around by myself and talk again James came up and introduced himself to me saying "Hello I am James Duncan Potter, remember that name for I am going to be the Head Auror, Minister of Magic and the Captain of the English Nation Quidditch team when I grow up." As he said this I could not help but think about the times in my youth listing to Uncle Snape complain about James saying he had an ego so large he was surprised he had found a broom that could lift him off the ground," Draco said shooting a look at Snape. "As that was the first though that came into my head at his introduction I could not help but inform him of this. James did not take it well and did not speak to me again for a week which is why he was not in this photo." To Harry's surprised Snape actually let out a slight laugh which he turned into a cough as if trying not to show he was a normal human to Harry.

"We did finally make up after I had borrowed one of James old brooms and gone flying to try to clear my head. As I was flying around James showed up and after some back and forth we challenged each other to a fly off, and by the end of it we were sort of friends. Over the summer it was actually quite nice living at Potter Manor with James and his parents made me recall my old wish growing up," Draco said.

"Ah I recall that you begged your father and me to have another child so you could have a sibling even saying you would give us all the money in your vaults," Narcissa said with a wistful look on her face.

"Yeah father was not happy that I would hand over money so easily for something he called so sentimental. I really should have seen it all then. Well it seems I had gotten my wish for James was like a brother to me during the summer and as I was without a family to my name that I could call on I had no access to any vaults. Lady Magic works in mysterious ways," Draco said with a laugh flipping to the next page to show a picture of him and what looked like Harry, though with bright blue eyes and no lightning bolt scar laughing with their arms around each other's shoulders. "Your Grandparents again showed how great they were as they took care of my normal school supplies when it was time to head back to Hogwarts rather than have me use the Muggleborn fund which would have required me to buy most of my books second hand. And thanks to some testing at the Ministry before hand I was able to prove I had the necessary knowledge to restart my Third Year. I did almost dropped Care of Magical Creatures but knew if I was to be a Potion Maker and later Master I would need the knowledge the class provided," Draco said and Harry winced recalling the one class Draco had taken back in their time together and getting injured. As if sensing his thoughts Draco added, "And this time I actually paid attention in class so I would have no further mistakes like I did with Buckbeak.'

"That is good," Harry said and meant if for while he had not been Draco's friend at Hogwarts he did not like to see anyone get hurt.

"I know and I also had to rely on my own abilities at school since I could not hide behind father's position to get clear of things. In fact I had learned further not to trust my father when I went back to Hogwarts finding him as the Headboy and saw him abuse his authority, and actually was on the receiving end of it from time to time," Draco said making Harry's mouth fall open in shock again.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean sure you were going to Hogwarts pretending to be a Muggleborn but I just don't see him punishing a member of Slytherin House no matter their blood status," Harry said.

"Well you see Hayden when I went back to Hogwarts as Draconis Granger I was sorted into Ravenclaw," Draco said making a gesture which drew Harry's to notice several blue and gray color patterned object within the kitchen including the table cloth under the photo album. "Yeah I as shocked as well getting sent there," Draco said smiling at the surprised look on his son's face. "But it was for the best as it got me away from Slytherin at the time where some inroads were being made by Voldyshorts to make them into his supporters. Also I was able to meet your young Grandmother there who was just a year above me," Draco said looking to his mom.

"Is that when you told her you were her son from the future?" Harry asked earning him a slightly disappointed look from Draco.

"I did not tell her until years latter that I was her son, only doing it after she and Lily had been pregnancy buddies together to make sure I did not somehow stop my own birth from taking place," Draco said.

"I guess that makes sense sorry it is rather hard to think of all the time travel aspects of this," Harry said leading to Draco throwing an arm around him and pull him close.

"Just be glad you did not actually have to do it like I did on the fly," Draco said as to Harry's surprise he ruffled Harry's hair. Still holding Harry to his side Draco continued his story, "My time at Hogwarts in the past really made me the man I am today, for I could only rely on myself and the friends I was actually able to make rather than the money and power my family had or those people who got close to me to get in my good graces. Rather than being my actual friends," Draco said making Harry wonder which of Draco's gang at Hogwarts fit into that category but could only thing of Crabbe and Goyle not having paid much attention to anyone the blonde had hung out with at school. Draco then turned a couple of pages making his son a promise to show him latter; before he stopped on a page showing a picture of a of group of kids. Draco was easy to distinguish in the middle of the photo which looked like it was taken maybe before his Fifth Year or something due to him looking older than he had been at Hogwarts with Harry.

"Let's see this is your young Grandmother, as well as Lily as I am sure you can tell," Draco said pointing a two of the three girls in the picture one of which had red hair and green eyes, the other with long black up in a pony tail that still managed to reach to halfway down her back. "This is Margret Delaney who married Theodore Nott the first and is the mother of Theo in your year," Draco said indicating a glasses wearing Witch with brown-green eyes and blonde hair that swam around her shoulders anytime she laughed in the photo. "Next to her is Vincent Zabini, who would go onto marry Adriana Sycamore and are the parents of Blaise also in you year." The mentioned person was a dark skinned male who was a head taller than everyone else in the photo with spiky black hair and eyes which were a shocking shade of purple. "Beside him is Regulus Black younger brother of your Godfather Sirius," Draco said indicating the only younger student in the photo who had a buzz cut of dark black hair with matching black eyes. Harry expected Draco to say who the last boy was was surprised when he asked if he noticed something about the photo.

"Um you, Lily, and that boy have less elaborate robes than everyone else," Harry guessed seeing that apart from the three the others in the photo cloaks had silver or other type of lining as well as cuffs.

"Correct the others had the money of family behind them allowing them to go all out on their wardrobe while the three of us watched out spending due to not having the vaults. I for not wanting to have your Grandparents spend too much on me, making me a little thankful that when Mother get robes for school she had me have one that came from Madam Malkins rather than Radagast like the rest of my Hogwarts' uniform so I was used to low quality and cheaper robes. Lily of course as a Muggleborn only had access to the Muggleborn Vaults Hogwarts had for each of the students who first enters our world," Draco said.

"And who is the last one?" Harry asked since Draco had not named the last kid in the photo yet.

"You would never guess it," Draco said smiling down at him as Snape rolled his eyes. "That is young Severus Snape."

"What? No way," Harry said looking down at the last smiling child in the photo. His new Father was right he never would have guess that the boy was Snape for one the kid was smiling a beaming smile at the camera and appeared to be laughing, but rather than his dark hair hanging limply looking like it was covered in grease the boy in the picture hair appeared to be rather fluffy.

"Yes way Mr. Potter," Severus said in his normal droll tone.

"What happened to your hair?" Harry asked only thinking it would be a bad idea to as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Teaching Potions to dunderheads such as yourself for over ten years for eight or so hours a day. Not to mention handling all the school's brewing," Snape said shocking Harry when he did not take offense to his statement.

"I have been trying to get you to use Sleekeazy Hair Repair Potion for years," Draco said with a laugh.

"As if I had the time to put it in each day," Severus said making Narcissa and Remus roll their eyes in what evidently was an old argument between the pair.

"Wow you must be the highest paid teachers in the school, well apart from Dumbles and Professor McGonagall," Harry said thinking about hearing Uncle Vernon about money he would make working more than normal plus seniority that he had to have if he had been there ten years. Though Harry was only had the D.A.D.A teaches as reference due to him having a new one each year.

Snape, however, gave a snort of derision at his statement. "How do you work that out Potter fine Harry, Hayden?" Snape asked catching Draco's eyes who glared at him.

"Well you do all the extra work with brewing for the school, and being a Head of House as well as teaching a core class. And than you stated you have been doing it for ten years that must place you somewhat high on the rank of seniority," Harry said having no issue what the Potion Master actually called him.

"You would think but with my contract I have earned the same payment as I started," Severus said.

"Wait ten years without a raise and you doing all that work that does not seem fair," Harry said making the man arch an eyebrow at him

"I would think growing up with Tuna fish you would learn life is not always fair," Severus said.

"Can't you renegotiate your contract or something?" Harry asked.

"Not until certain conditions have been meet and one of them is that you are no longer in school," the Potion Master explained.

"What was the wording exactly?" Professor Lupin asked.

"If you must know wolf. I could not change my working arrangements until Harry James Potter is out of...." Severus began only to have his mouth fall open recalling the name on the top of Harry's results. "Well what do you know a loop hole," Severus said giving a smile that looked so foreign on his face, at least to Harry. "You have given me something to think about Hayden," Snape said.

Deciding to go back to his tale Draco flipped another couple of pages in his photo album and stopped on one picture that caused him to smile and rub his hand over the picture. Looking down at the book Harry saw that the photo was once more just him and James both appeared, though it was hard to say, around the age of the Weasley twins. Both males were in very high end robes holding each others hands. "This Hayden marked the start of James and my relationship," Draco said with a smile.

"I recall those robes that was from the Yule Ball in our Fifth Year correct?" Professor Lupin asked.

"A Yule ball?" Harry asked confused.

"An event that was usually a normal end of year celebration for many Pureblood families. After arriving back in time I had missed it, but did not want to intrude on the Potter's normal event just in case I ran into my Grandfather. So wanting to experience it again I talked to Professor Flitwick, about seeing if we could have a Yule ball at Hogwarts under the excused of hearing some Pureblood classmates talk about it and wanted to experience it myself," Draco said. "It seems as soon as Dumbles heard of the idea and wanting to show a "Muggleborn" how much better the Muggle culture was compared to Pureblood culture decided to throw a bastardized event. Having it only be a dance rather than letting students go through rituals which are normally part of it which helps renew a person's Magic for the year."

"So you went together?" Harry asked.

"Well not really as a date, at least at first. You see James first asked Lily only for her to turn him down," Draco said.

"Yeah she did not go at all," Snape said chiming in.

"Actually she was waiting for someone to ask her in particular," Lupin said recalling what James had told him after the fact.

"Really who?" both Harry and Snape asked.

"You idiot," Draco said rolling his eyes at the Potion Master. "She was waiting for you to ask her to the ball." Snape's mouth fell open in shock at the news. "Lily told James that while she was flattered she was waiting for you to ask her out. She also came out to him as an Asexual at the same time. As he had no other plans to ask anyone else he decided to join me in going as friends. I did not want to invite anyone not wanting to mess with any relationships that I knew would form latter," Draco explained. "So James and I just hung out watching everyone dance and have some fun when James informed me that he was Bisexual. As a joke I invited him to dance only for him to accept just in time for a slow dance to start up. Not wanting to draw attention to ourselves in the corner where we were we started to dance together with our hands around each other's waist. It seems that I had also not been paying attention to the time for after the dance ended a clock chimed to mark midnight. Much like a Muggle New Years celebration where it is a tradition on kissing at the strike of Midnight a kiss at the Yule was part of the rituals to help renew our Magic, so without even thinking I kissed James who stood shocked for a moment only to return the kiss.

It was a little awkward due to us being like brothers since I had arrived but we both had felt something from the kiss, which due to when it happened we put it down to the ritual," Draco said.

"There might be another explanation," Remus said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"This is just a theory mind you," the man said "but it could also explained why you arrived when you did."

"Go on," Draco said leaning forwards.

"I think it comes down to Harry sorry Hayden's special Family Bond ability, for even if you blocked it on him after the attack on Godric's Hallow it would still effect your younger self. Which might explain the attention your younger self paid to Harry at Hogwarts from what I heard. You might not have been even aware of it. So it could be that when the Potion exploded and interacted with the Time Turner also reacted to the bond on you taking you back to where it could fully develop. But with Hayden's bond being blocked it sent you back to the next possible sources sending you back outside your own lifetime which should have been impossible unless the Time Turner she was using was one of the original prototypes, but I don't see the Ministry giving those out to even Albus," Remus stated.

"That would help explain how easy we found it to start courting after that," Draco said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little.

As if wanting to skip the stories of his courting James before both his mother and son Draco turned to a page halfway through the book turned it to his son. Looking down at the picture he saw a picture of James, as he appeared in a lot of the photos in Harry's own photo album he had gotten from Hagird at the end of his First Year, standing next to an adult Draco. Both males were in matching white robes. "This was a picture of our Bonding Ceremony," Draco said making both Snape and Lupin lean in to look as well.

"So you really bonded with Potter?" Snape asked.

"Of course we did we were in love, but to sort of keep the timeline going on the same path the only people who we invited besides James's Parents were Lily and Sirius as our witnesses," Draco stated which explained the letter Harry had received on the Hogwarts Express with the message of his dads being proud of him. Turning to the next page it showed Lily and a younger Pre-Azkaban Sirius standing beside Draco and James as the pair was bonded by a Goblin as the Elder Potters sat to the side with tears of happiness in their eyes for the pair. Another page showed the familiar photo of James and Lily's "Wedding" that Harry had in his own book. "We passed this photo out to everyone after Lily had agreed to be our surrogate and had taken part in the ritual to place you within her," Draco said pulling his son into a one arm hug. "We also talked Lily into coming to live with us in one of the wings of the Potter family Town House."

"Wait if you lived in a town house why have I seen the sea or ocean outside the window earlier?" Harry asked.

"It was due to that damn Prophecy," Draco said sending a glare at Snape for a moment before looking back at his son. "Shorty after you turned eight months old, when I was out for my job, Albus stopped by and had James and Lily go into hiding not even giving them a chance to wait for me. I only realize they had left when I got home to find a note from James but when it came to listing where they were the note was blocked meaning they had already taken part in a Fidelius ritual. So since they while being under the charm but not the secret keeper meaning they could not let me know where they were. That was also the last day I saw both of them alive," Draco said with a growl. "Fuck that Sirius for giving them over to Voldyshorts."

"Um it was not Sirius it was actually Peter," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as Narcissa also perked up.

"Ignore him Black did a number on Hayden and his friends before he escaped," Severus said.

"Where is the proof? If Sirius did cast some spell on Hermione, Ron and me wouldn't it have shown up on the list of spells I was under?" Harry asked the man and watched as the Potion Master opened his mouth only to close it again unable to answer that.

"Where was Peter?" Narcissa asked.

"He was hiding as Ron Weasleys pet rat," Remus said.

"Oh that is bad I would hate to see how Arthur takes that," Draco said shocking Harry.

"Um not to sound bad but why would you care about what Mr. Weasley reaction?" Harry asked.

"Oh well you see when I started at Hogwarts in the pass Arthur had been in his Sixth Year and had been a decent sort asking me all types of questions about the Muggle world. I once more saw how wrong my father had been about the man and actually became somewhat friends with the man in his last two years of school and due to the twins he is one of my main clients," Draco expalined.

"Clients what do you do that would involve the twins?" Harry asked suddenly realizing he had no idea what Draco did considering he has talked about not having access to any of his normal vaults.

"Oh I run a small mail-order Potion shops where I send people either ingredients or full Potions through the post. It helps supplement the income from the Potter Consort vault as well as being the Steward of the lines you will gain control of when you reach of age.

This position was actually a boon for it seems after Voldyshorts attack on Lily and James Dumbles had somehow gained control of our vaults. He started to try making payments to both himself, the Dursleys and others. Apart from the Dursleys I stopped all the payments, fearing that if they were not paid the Muggles would see no reason let you to stay in their place even if they never used any of those funds on you. I also stopped numerous Marriage Contracts from everyone who wanted their offspring to marry the Boy-Who-Lived letting Bonecrusher know that neither me or James had made a single contract for you voiding them all.*

"Thanks," Harry said "but didn't Dumbles realize it?"

"He has not yet. For he gets "money" into his account, but thanks to some protection on the Potter family accounts, the Goblins paid Dumbles with leprechaun gold which vanished after only a few hours," Draco explained making everyone around the table burst out in laughter.

After James and Lily had been killed I was able to recall the Potter cottage and Apparated right to the location, but knowing I would not find you I did pull them out of the ruins of the house and even found Minnie," Draco said.

"Who is Minnie?" Harry asked.

"She was a cat Lily had brought home, naming it after Professor McGonagall's cat form, when you were just over seven months old. I was also thankful for my job at this point for it helped distract me and my heartache over your dad's death, but it also gave me plenty of free time so that at least once a week I was able to check up on you as you grew up," Draco said.

"How did you know where he was staying?" Lupin asked.

"I recalled overhearing the Weasley twins talking about collecting you from your relatives' place during our Second Year, which I thankfully was able to remember after the fact. I used that knowledge as well as your Dad's cloak to not only look in on you but every once and a while pass you health potions disguised as cans of pop," Draco said making Harry start recalling the random pop cans finding their way to him. Due to how little food and drink he would received from the Dursleys Harry had no hesitation in gulping down just for some sustenance.

"Wait I thought Albus had Dad's cloak until Christmas of my First Year," Harry said.

"He had it for just a moment but when he was not paying attention I had it returned to our vaults and than took it home with me so he could not try again. I knew the fools interest in the cloak as he had sent your Grandfather numerous messages while I was growing up to get hold of it. Knowing with James dead and what most people assume his mate as well the bastard would get his hands on the cloak. Also to annoy him when I sent it to you for your first Yule back in the Magical World I copied his handwriting for the message that went with it," Draco said as he showed off his skill at copying the man's hand as he wrote " _Albus Dumbledore is a insane fool_ " in the Headmaster's flowing handwriting.

"Sending you your Dad's Cloak was not the only time I sent help while keeping the timeline going on the same path as before," Draco said.

"Wait I can get you sent me the Cloak but how did you know when I got it in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Well I overheard Ron bragging about it to some other students trying to impress them," Draco explained shocking Harry for the redhead had told him it was best to keep the Invisibility Cloak secret from everyone but Hermione and himself. "As I was saying another time I sent you something you needed was when I had Dobby warn you about Riddle's Diary. As I had access to Malfoy Manor still considered the Heir of the Family, and since I helped your Grandmother and Lily as they were pregnant I had almost been named my own Godfather, something I turned down for obvious reasons, but it gave me a reason to be over there. So it was before your second year I talked to Dobby who had always chaffed under the jobs my father had him do so he jumped at doing something to help you. I used him to try to protect you but do his best not to interfere and in exchange when my father "freed" him at the end of the year he was able to come to me since I technically am a Potter-Malfoy and he could find work with me. For a job well done, but not excellent, since he had lead the Bludger to try to knock you off your broom leading the fool Lockhart to make all the bones in your hand appear, I had him join us as our family House Elf. And he has been doing a bang up job I can tell you," Draco said smiling over at said Elf who was putting away the now dry dishes from their supper earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Made this multiple contracts for as of right now I am not sure if I want to do a Ginny Bashing route who Molly and Dumbles tried to set up a contract with among the others.


	4. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first night at Shell Cottage Draco takes his son shopping for basic supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often this will come up but if you notice for instance Draco referring to Lucius as his father, with a lower case "f", while if Hayden calls Draco his Father the "f" is capitalized. This is not a mistake and I have a reason for it. Using the lower case letter is way I use to show the speaker has no respect for the person they are referring to, yet it being capitalized shows love and respect for the person. (Also this is true for most of my stories not just this one) Also as to the Harry/Hayden thing for the moment Harry still thinks of himself as Harry, while Draco will always call him by his birth name and make others do as well if he can help it.

After Draco had finished his tale and seeing how late it was he offered to put Severus and Remus up for the night. Narcissa not staying to head back to Malfoy Manor for despite all Lucius did she still loved him, she just loved her Son and Grandson a little bit more. As Remus had no real place to stay at the moment, the lease on his place having ended while he had been teaching at Hogwarts, he had agreed. Severus only agreeing so he would not have to put up with Dumbles for a bit, who as he told everyone was searching for Hayden. Having stated at Shell Cottage before the Potions Master took his normal room while Remus was given the last empty room of the small cottage.

Rather than have Hayden put away his stuff alone, as well as showing him the room was normal sized again Draco accompanied his son to his room. Draco could not help but smile as Hayden before he opened the door ran his fingers over his raised name on the name plate before he opened the door. Harry did breath a sigh of relief as he found room that was slightly bigger than Dudley's main bedroom back at the Dursleys as he and his Father began to unpack his trunk and put away all his belongings. Harry did noticed that his father was placing all of Dudley's hand me down in a corner rather than the wardrobe. "Is something wrong with them? Do they have Enchantments on them?" he asked thinking about all the spells and potions that had been in his system.

"No I am setting them aside to burn them later. Tomorrow we will be getting you some of your own clothing as well as supplies to really make this your room," Draco said smiling down at his Son. It might have seen like such a simple gesture and suggestion on Draco's part but it really touched Harry as he felt tears gather in his eyes using his sleeve to wipe them away before Draco mentioned it. Draco had noticed the tears but made no comment on them as he hung up James' old Cloak in a hidden compartment of the wardrobe. "Also for tonight I have got you some other sleepwear. If you don't like them, since I had only had your Grandmother's test results for your sizes but not the patters, we can pick up different ones tomorrow as well.

"Thank you," Harry said softly as he spots the sleepwear on his new bed and picks them up.

"If you wish to change in private I can leave or there is a bathroom through that door don't worry I had not expanded it like your room," Draco said pointing to a side door. "Or there is another bathroom down the hall second door on the left hand side. I think I will give you a proper tour tomorrow as well if you like," Draco said as Hayden entered his private bathroom to change.

As his Son changed into the sleep clothes Draco finished clearing out Hayden's trunk even using a charm to clean the trash out of the bottom like broken quills and the like sending it into the trash bins outside. Not wanting to leave the room until Hayden came back in case his Son worried about him abandoning him Draco took the time to make a small study station on the room's desk placing a notebook right before the chair with a set of both quills, pens, and pencils around it. Before he neatly stacked all of Hayden's course books on the left hand side at least knowing that his Son was right handed. He had just finished when the sound of a toilet flushing was heard and Hayden reentered the room. "Thank you for finishing," Hayden said as he walked over to stand awkwardly by the bed.

"Don't mention it," Draco said also feeling slightly awkward as he began to bonce a little on the balls of his feet. "Well I guess goodnight my room is right on the other side of he stairs if you need me," Draco said as he started to leave the room.

"Um please stay," Harry said quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked turning back at once. "Bathroom not too big or elaborate was it?" he asked with a small wince.

"No it was fine I just never really sleep alone before for even at the Dursleys the walls between Dudley's two rooms were thin since they had been been cheaply constructed to break up the room when we were younger," Harry said blushing a little as he realized he was babbling.

"How about I show you more photos of your Father and me?" Draco asked as Hayden climbed into the bed.

"That sound nice," Harry said with a sight finding the bed the softest he had ever been in. With a sad but knowing smile Draco summoned the photo album he had left in the kitchen before conjuring a chair to sit in by his Son's bedside to share the photos of him. Though he almost instantly dismissed the chair as Hayden moved over and patted the bed next to him. With a smile Draco climbed in as his Son cuddled up to his side as the pair looked through various photos until Hayden had fallen asleep. Gently extracting himself from Hayden's side Draco could not resist kissing his Son's forehead good night as he left the room leaving the photo album on the side table next to the bed.

Getting back to his own room Draco moved to a the side table on the side of the bed James usually sleep on and picked up the small photo of his beloved husband. "Well James I did it I got our Son back from Lily's family," he told the photo sitting on James's side. "Though I did it again and caused some issues with trying to give him too much just like after he was born. Though this time was worse our Baby has Ballroom Syndrome and I caused him to have an episode. I was a fool," Draco said laying on the bed and holding the photo to his chest. "I also told Severus and Remus everything and it seems I was wrong about Siri betraying you and Lil," he said biting his lip for a moment "I might have to pick up a dog house so Siri can stay with us to get to know Hayden and has a place to hide if someone stops by. I think I will talk to Remus about it tomorrow so he could get in contact with him." For almost an hour Draco talked to James' photo reveling all he had learned about Hayden before he started to fall asleep using his wand to put on his sleep clothes before kissing the photo, like he always did, good night.

Harry was shocked the next morning not only to find out the events of the night before had not been a dream of finding family after losing Sirius, but also that he had been allowed for the first time ever to sleep in as long as he wanted. Granted it was not long due to his normal schedule but he had slept all the way to six rather than get up at five thirty. Seeing his Father had left the photo album on his new bedside table Harry picked it up and flipped through it happy to see photos not only of his Dad and new Father but his Grandparents as well. He rather hoped he would be allowed to make copies of some of the photos for his own book that he brought to Hogwarts with him Harry closed the book with a smile on his face as he started his day. Heading back to the attached bathroom he opened the door seeing it too was like last night with the simple standing sink and circular mirror on one side beside a toilet while a claw footed bathtub rested on the other side of the room. As he washed his hands after going the bathroom he was able to get a closer look at himself in the mirror seeing that his new chocolate brown hair with its frosted tips no longer could be described as a rat's nest as it flowed down to a sleek point just shy of his neck. And while he still had the slight button nose it was also a little sharper like Draco's nose was. The final, and most striking feature was his eyes no longer the deep forest green of Lily or the startling blue of James and both his Grandparents his eyes were the silver of his Father though with small specks of brown within them.

Not really one to worry about his looks Harry did not bother to comb his hair before he headed out for breakfast seeing that it was rather late, in his opinion, being almost six thirty before he left his room As he closed the door behind himself Harry stopped in place as he saw the strangest thing ever as a still somewhat sleeping Professor Snape left the nearby bathroom with a mess of morning hair as the Potion Master held a hand to his mouth covering a yawn. Harry just shook his head finding it a little bizarre to see the man in such a state as Professor Snape returned to his room without, thankfully, noticing Harry. Heading down to the kitchen/family dinning room, Harry stopped in place seeing Dobby at work making breakfast for everyone. "Did you sleep well Master Harry?" the Elf asked flipping some pancakes as he used some magic to add some seasoning to them.

"It was great Dobby thanks for asking," Harry said as he received a large smile from the Elf.

"If that is so Master Dobby why are you down hear so early?" Dobby asked his charge.

"Well I usually make breakfast for everyone, apart for after your visit," Harry said.

"I am sorry about that Master Harry at the time I still worked for your grandfather even if your Father had given me a task to do," Dobby said in a tone that Harry saw that if the Elf was not busy cooking he would have bowed to Harry. "You will not need to do that here, so don't worry I will take care of it why not take the time to watch the water for a bit." Harry thought that was a good idea considering they had Apparated into the kitchen last night Harry could see if the body outside was either a lake or connected to the ocean.

Breathing a breath full of sea air Harry watched the water and latter sunrise as he heard the others in the small cottage began to awaken all the while Dobby made breakfast only going back inside once his Father called him for breakfast. Not that Draco liked that he had come in from the outside, until Dobby stated that Harry had not left the wards to the place and had been visible from the kitchen window where Dobby was working. As Harry sat down, and Dobby put a plate of food before him, he noticed that while Lupin was there Professor Snape was not. Asking about it his Father informed him that the man had needed to head back to Hogwarts still having things to take care of before his school year was officially over with cleaning his classroom and checking to see if he needed to pick up any replacement stores over the summer holiday.

As breakfast ended three owls swooped into the room, one for each of them with Hedwig delivering both Hermione and Ron's return letters, while a bird that looked similar to his beloved owl dropped a letter before his Father before taking a drink fro Draco's goblet and flying out again. The third owl which was a brown screech owl dropped off a letter to Lupin before it flew right out the window. All three men sat in silence as they each read their male.

_Harry,_

_Thank God you alright I was so worried when I saw the stranger Apparate away with you in the parking lot of Kings Cross. It is a relief to hear the person was a relative of your dad and you don't have to stay with those.... your "family" again. I do hope staying with them is a lot better with the Dursleys._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I would love to come see where you are staying now just sent an owl so we can work out the details._

_Harry_

_Mate it is good to hear from you so quickly after summer started. So last night when we got home Dad gave us some good news. It seems that the Quidditch World Cup is happening this year in England and Dad has got us some tickets. Including one for you, so do you want to come. If so send me a message and we shall meet you at your aunt and uncles place a week before the game is to take place._

_Ron._

Harry had to rolls his eyes seeing Ron's letter as his friend made no comment, or even asked any question about his comment about him being taken from the Durlseys. Also while the idea of him seeing a professional Quidditch game sounded fun it was a little late to asked if he was going or not with Mr. Weasley having already purchased the tickets. Harry flipped Ron's letter over and used the blank side to write a return note informing the redhead again that he was no longer at the Dursleys but staying with a relative of his Dad, still not giving his Father's identity not sure how his friend would react to him being a Malfoy. He almost added the question about why Ron had bragged about the Invisibility Cloak to others when they had agreed to keep it only between themselves and Hermione, but stop himself not sure how to explain how he had learned about it.

When he was finished so to were his Father and Lupin. Seeing Harry look at him Draco smiled and stated, "Well the bank has sent a message to say that the Dursleys are no longer getting paid, for I had to let the payments take place over this last school year but no more."

"That's good then," Harry said simply as he attached the return letter back to Hedwig's leg as she ate the remains of his bacon, which he had set aside for just in case, before flying out the window.

"Right," his Father said clapping his hands together "we have some plans for the day. Now Remus if you can get in contact with Siri you can let him know that he can crash here for a bit if he likes."

"But won't that get him and us in trouble since he is on the run looking for Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"Well he does not have to stay here if he wishes to continued the search but I was thinking we could offer him a place to stay so he did not have to sleep on the streets, in abandoned buildings or caves. I was thinking he could use one of the guest rooms here, but on the off chance we had company I could buy a large dog house and let people know that I had gotten you a dog."

"Well I had always wanted a dog," Harry teased a little finding it strange that he now felt so comfortable with his Father to do that.

"I would not let Siri know that otherwise you may find yourself getting pounced on by him," Lupin said with a chuckle.

"Also Remus if you wish to stay as well it would be no problem with me or you could head to the Potter cabin that James left you in his will. I am only saying this for I know Dumbles prevented the Wills from being read so no one would know that no matter what was to happen Hayden was not to go to Lily's family. Another clue would be that unless James changed his Will when he was hiding he would have mentioned me in it," Draco said making both Remus and his Son scowl at messing with the Wills.

As Remus thanked his Father for the offer he gathered his cloak to go look for Sirius. Harry and Draco joined him as he went outside so that Draco could start the tour with the two bits of property which were not in the house. Leading Harry first to a small Owlery which had at least five birds in it. "Now most of these Owls are used by clients as they send me their orders so that I do not have to keep their owls as I work on them. The only one that is not used for my business is Hera," Draco said stroking the white owl that had delivered his letter earlier. "Fun fact Hera is the mother of your Hedwig as to keep space free for owls set by my clients I sell the newly hatch owls to stores so they could be sold for people needing new owls."

After the Owlery Draco lead his Son to a small looking greenhouse which had actually been expanded inside by magic to house many of the plants he used in making his products. "Now obviously this is our greenhouse and as I recall you had a decent grade in the subject so if you wish you could come out here and help me take care of. Oh and here is the Granddame herself," Draco said crouching down as an older cat came trotting towards them. "Hayden let me reintroduce you to Minnie," Draco said motioning Harry down so he could pet the cat. "She tends to hang out here though she has free reign, as do her kittens well not really kittens now it has been a few years after all," Draco explained as Hayden pet the old cat who purred at him arching her back at his touch. "Now you do not have to worry about feeding them or anything for they sometimes hunt the mice that come by here but I also feed them a very particular food stuff that I prepare myself. Dobby handles cleaning up after them so you can just cuddle up with them if you wish."

"If Dobby does all the cleaning and the cooking what exactly do I do?" Harry asked seeing a look of sadness cross over his Father's face.

"You are to be a kid, do your homework, fly on your broom, explore the place, get _dirty_ ," Draco said putting some emphasis on "dirty." "Also Dobby does not do all the cleaning you will be responsible for your own room as well as any mess you, or if you have friends over, make in the living room. Also if you like you can bar me from entering your room at all if you want alone time I will respect that," Draco said getting back to his feet and dusting off the knees of his black slacks before leading Harry back into the cottage. "Now down there is my Potions work area I have some magic on the door so if you see a green light that means I am working on some potions but you can come down to chat. A red light means I am brewing some more dangerous or potions that require a lot of focus so do not wish to be disturbed. If a black light is on that means I am in the middle of cleaning the cauldrons and room up and if you wish you can come and either talk or help me," Draco said showing the door down to the basement and even showing examples of all the lights. "You have already seen the kitchen/dinning room as well as the living room," Draco said before he starts up stairs. Turning to the right he leads his Son to his room which was one of the only two bedrooms with name plates. Opening the door Draco showed off a simple, if large room, with a king sized been in the middle of two side tables one with books and other stuff on it while the other held only a simple picture of a smiling James. "This is my room if you need me for anything during the night I most likely will be here, but otherwise it is my wish that you stay out. Also please do not get onto the side of the bed next to the nightstand that has James' photo. I know it is foolish but that was your Dad's side of the bed." Draco said.

"I will try not to," Harry said seeing some actual tears in the older males eyes who smiled down at him before leading him to the other rooms of the floor. As they were mostly guest rooms they all contained a queen sized bed, with dark blue sheets and comforters with large fluffy pillows, as well as closets rather than a wardrobe and a desk. In the last door on this story there was the bathroom his Father had mentioned the night before with a simple sink, toilet, but rather than a bathtub there was a shower. Draco than lead them up to the second story which was turned out to be storage with some boxes mark as decorations and some piles of old clothing. Thinking about Dudley's clothing that they were going to burn latter Harry turned to his Father and asked, "Why are we keeping those old clothes while we burn Dudley's?"

"Well Dobby will use them for his Elf nest," Draco said waving for Hayden to follow him back down to the kitchens and to a small side door, Opening the door he showed a room where a small nest had been made of some of his and James old clothing by Dobby. "Maybe Dobby can explain it better than I could," he said gesturing the Elf who was washing the breakfast dishes to come over.

"How may I help you Master Draco young Master Harry?" Dobby said once he had dried his hands and come over to them.

"Would you like the honor of informing _Hayden_ about an Elf nest," Draco said putting emphasis on his Son's name but like Severus and the hair potion he knew it was a losing battle for Dobby would only call his Son Harry no matter what and Draco refused to make it an order to change the Elf's nature.

"I would love to Master Draco," Dobby said bowing to him. "Master Harry a House Elf is a special Magical creature who is sustained by magic itself. Now pure Magic is not healthy for my kind so we seek out human, Goblins, and even other Magical beings to take care of letting their magic feed us. And while we can eat bits of food the only reason we have actual taste buds is to make sure any meal we prepare for our families is alright and has not been poisoned. Now Elves do require both normal sleeps like other beings, but once a month we also must enter a hibernation for a single day. My day is the sixth of every month by the way Master Harry," Dobby explained.

"But what about the old clothing?" Harry asked.

"Well beside being around our family and working for them to be fed by their magic. An Elf will used their Master's old clothing for their nest so that when they sleep and hibernate we are comforted by their scent. For example Master Draco's clothing always has a slight scent of his greenhouse on his clothing mixed with honeyed syrup. While you Master Harry," Dobby said giving Harry a sniff "have a scent of book paper and chocolate covered coconut. These scents help put Elves at ease making sure we get nothing but pleasant dreams as we sleep."

"Thank you for explaining it Dobby," Harry said with a smile.

"My pleasure Master Harry if you have any more questions do not hesitate to ask," Dobby said with a bow before returning to the dishes.

"Well that is everything apart from the trash bins but we can do that after our shopping trip," Draco said as he pulled out an old beat up pocket watch "yep the store should be open by now. Our first stop with be a clothing store to pick out some new clothes before we go and get you some furniture of your own. Since we don't have clothing yet I set out some of your Dad's old clothing for you to try on rather than having you wear Dudley's clothing or your school robes," Draco said reminding Hayden on their plans for the day. Not that he thought his Son would forget but wanting to say it anyway in case Hayden wanted to go anywhere else, but his Son just headed back to his room to get changed into the set out clothing. His Mother last night told him to make sure he took it slowly with Hayden and let the boy make his own choices which he was trying to do but he could not help but want to do too much for his Son, especially when Dobby informed him when he came down to breakfast Hayden had been up and outside for almost forty-five minutes.

When Harry arrived back in the kitchen he found his Father standing next to a large fireplace making his heart drop for traveling by Floo, though less annoying than Apparating he still had trouble with it. Seeing his expression Draco put his hand on his shoulder saying, "Don't worry until you get the hang of it I will go with you each time. Draco than took some of the Floo powder and tossed it into the fire calling out not Diagon Alley but "Fairy Lane" before he lead Harry into the green flames. Once they were through the fire Harry found himself not in the pub/inn of the Leaky Cauldron but what looked like a nice little tea shop. "While Diagon Alley is a good place to pick up school supplies and what not Fairy Lane has the types of shops we need today," his Father said bending down to whisper this to Harry as he wiped the soot from Harry's shoulders.

Draco than keep his hand on his Son's shoulders as he lead him out the back of Messer Wilhelm's Tea Shop and onto the Lane proper. Unlike Diagon Alley where the shops were numerous and crowded on the Magical England street there were only a few large stores on the main path of Fairy Lane with several side streets on branching paths. As he told his Son their first stop was Radagast Clothing Boutique to pick up new clothing as it was one of the few stores that sold both Muggle and Magical clothing. Entering the store Draco greeted the owner Radagast by name as he let himself be kiss on both his cheeks by the older French Magical.

"Ah Monsieur Draco how may I be of service today? Surely my last set of robes are not needing to be replaced yet?" Radagast said.

"Don't call me Shirley," Draco said doing a joke Lily had introduced him and James to in a movie that he always used with Radagast. "And no this trip is not for me this time it is for my Son, Hayden," he said nodding back at Hayden who was looking around the shop with interest seeing the various designs of clothing that Radagast would use as examples as he made his clothing for people.

"Ah so you have finally brought him home Monsieur Draco that is good news my friend," Radagast said as he went over to Hayden. Draco had to bit his bottom lip as his Son was greeted by the man with the two kisses to his cheek. For while Radagast's clothing, at least in both Draco and his Mother's opinions, were the best clothing in the country the man himself did not really look the part. For the man was a towering seven foot man who preferred to work in just a vest making him look like a Muggle biker, though without any tattoos. Radagast's hair was an even bigger rat's rest than Hayden ever had with it sticking out in all directions making Draco think of Hagrid's mane of bushy hair. The pair even had somewhat matching beards though Radagast put some ties in his to form three different collections of hair which he had dyed various colors before he hand braided the three lines together creating a sort of rainbow beard. Radagast also refused to wear shoes in his shop as he walked around barefoot in the high end store.

"So young Monsieur what types of clothing can I get for you today hm?" Radagast asked smiling down at Hayden.

"Um I think some robes sir," Harry said looking to his Father.

"We will be wanting at least four sets of robes as well as some Muggle type clothing Radagast," Draco explained.

"Ah a small wardrobe than how fun. Come along Monsieur, lets see if memory is right Hayden?" Radagast asked.

"You can call me Harry if you like," Harry said as he was lead to the platform to get measured for his clothing.

"Ah I could could I well than it is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Hayden Harry," Radagast said with a deep belly chuckle as he began to take Harry's measurements for his new clothing. Harry was surprised it did not take as long as it normally did at Madam Malkins as after only five minutes he was told to step down and pick out the designs of the clothing he wished to be created. All the random neutral colored clothing in the store suddenly made sense to Harry as he walked around picking out designs of clothing as well as feeling the fabric hoping the real clothes would not be as scratchy. When he got back Harry informed the large man the designs he liked looking embarrassingly at Draco for he had found more than the four sets for robe designs that his Father had put them down for, but Draco had just smiled at him happy that his Son had chosen his own for the number he had given had been an early bid in case Hayden did not find any looks that he had liked. "Alright I shall have my staff get right on it, any color preferences Monsieur Hayden Harry?"

"Um bright colors I guess," Harry said who had somewhat disliked that all his school robes were black.

"Alright than it shall be the normal hour than," Radagast said as he added the note of colors to the order form and set it to the back of his shop where his workers and apprentice could start to work on the clothing before he joined them and put them all together with his special touch.

Leaving the clothing store Draco lead Hayden next door to Daltons' Home Supply store. Grabbing a shopping basket, and tapping it with his wand, Draco lead the way around the store letting Hayden choose what type of furnishing he wanted, feeling somewhat glad that Hayden had not chosen to get a new bed meaning he had made at least one right choice when picking something out for his Son. At each item Hayden picked out Draco would tap it with his wand causing a shrunken copy of the item to appear, in a box, in the basket. After getting normal bedroom furnishing they went through the kitchen area as Draco let his Son pick out his own cups, plates, silverware, ect... letting Draco see a happy smile never leave his Son's face and feeling his heart leap in his chest for the smile. After the stuff for the kitchen the pair picked out shower and bath supplies including shampoos, conditioners, towels, floor mats, and a bath curtain which was designed like the night sky showing off the constellation of the Big Dipper. Before they went to the front of the store they also picked out "Siri's doghouse" making sure it was big due to the man's large Grimm form. Taking the purchase up to the front to buy them Draco noticed Hayden's face fall seeing the total of over two thousand and seventy-one Gallons and three Knuts, as he showed his Son how to fill out a money order. Explaining to Hayden as they left the store, in a whisper for discussing finances out loud was considered very rude, that in the smallest vault they had they had enough to have purchased their items ten times over and they had almost four and Hayden had access to four additional vaults with the Black, Gaunt, Slytherin Trust vaults and the Slytherin family vault.

There next stop, since Hayden's clothes were not yet done was to Squall Dincht-Leonhart Book Garden. Draco smiled as his Son wondered around the shelves as he went to greet the owners of the store. As usual Squall gave him a silent nod as his husband Zell talked a mile a minute about any gossip he had overheard since Draco's last visit. "Well I have some news for you as well," Draco said after a while to get the over energetic spiky haired blonde to be quite for a moment.

"Oh dish Draconis." Zell said giving him his full attention as he wrapped an arm around his Husband's waist

"Well I finally got my Son back from where he had been keep from me," Draco said.

"I was unaware you were married let alone had a son," Squall said looking rather uncomfortable with the PDA from his dominate partner but not pulling away from the blonde.

"Oh yeas we went through a bonding after we left school but only Hayden's Grandparents on my Husband's as well as two witness. We keep it a secret due to the fact that for some reason Headmaster Dumbledore thought that my Husband should have ended up with another one of our friends. Though she was part of our lives when she agreed to be James and my surrogate," Draco said smiling as he noticed Squall actually give a shocked look having caught the names and figured it out as well.

"Well I think once Zell gets the power behind that gossip he would give you a five percent discount on your next purchase so to save some time I will say it now," Squall said with a low chuckle to see his husband not getting it et.

"What do you mean?" Zell asked.

"Oh Zell honey focus on the names James and Hayden as well as some other gossip you have heard of late of a boy the Headmaster is freaking out about according to Pomona who just left," Squall said running his fingers though this shorter husband's spiky blonde hair.

"Oh Merlin you Bonded with James Potter and your son is Harry bloody Potter," Zell said almost freaking out.

"There you got it love," Squall said kissing the facial tattoo on his beloved's face.

"Actually his name is Hayden Cygnus Potter," Draco said keeping the Malfoy part out of it lest he be forced to stick around and share that whole story as well.

"Oh even better thought they may have to rename the book series," Zell said.

"They will not, and I do apologize for this knowing that the series is one of your biggest money makers but yesterday I talked to our Family Account Manager about sending a cease and desist order to selling the books as neither James or I had approved of that ever happening if we had died. I am still waiting to hear back from them about it," Draco explained.

"Oh come on those books were great telling of young Har sorry Hayden's childhood," Zell said as Squall put a hand gently on his arm to get him to relax a little.

"Yeah they were good fiction for in truth before I was able to collect him Hayden was treated worse than a family Ghoul and House Elf combined by Lily's family which I have also started to bring charges against,' Draco said slightly glaring at Zell.

"As is your right Draconis," Squall said calmly as Hayden came back ending their discussion carrying a handful of books. "Ah I see a young reader," Squall said motioning Hayden forward who sent a look at Draco who just gave him a smile showing he was alright for Hayden to get the pile of books, making him glad that his son had not picked out any of the Harry Potter books series for his collections. After making their purchases it was time to pick up Hayden's new clothing. Before they left the store Radagast allowed Hayden to to use a dressing room to slip into one of his new outfits.

Harry was happy as he slipped on his new baby blue robes finding the material that it was made out of was unlike the examples around the front of the store, was not scratchy but some of the softest clothes he had ever worn. Rejoining his Father who had shrunk the other outfits they had bought and added them to their bags. His Father lead them back to the Tea shop and the fire place but rather heading back to Shell Cottage they Flooed to a new location called "Minuet Alley." Whose fireplace came out in what looked like a market. "Before we head home I thought we would get some food and Minuet Alley is the place to go for it, but before we shop I though you would like some lunch as it is never a good idea to go food shopping while hungry," his Father said leading him out of the store to see a alley full of restaurants and food stores. Draco lead them to a small hole in the wall place with the name Hyrule Mexican Grill. Having never had Mexican food before Harry just ordered a plain taco with nothing added to it, but after finishing it he decided to add something more seeing a selection went with something called a Pepperoni Taco where according to the menu was the same as what he had just ordered but with a layer of pepperoni was between the taco shell and the meat.

Draco smiled seeing his Son seemed to enjoy the tacos deciding to add that to the food to make at home. Father and Son both patted their stomach feeling full as they paid for their meal and left to go shopping. Arriving back at Riker's Market the pair began to walk the store as Draco let his son choose any food that he wanted to eat, while trying to add some food that he was sure his Son had never had before just to test it out. Knowing from his time watching Hayden at the Dursleys and at school Draco knew that his Son rarely had access to treats so made sure to buy candies that were not sold on the Hogwarts' Express such as one that when it was eaten allowed the person to float a couple of inches off the ground.

As they made their way to the front of the store Draco did his best to hide a groan seeing Moly Weasley at the register. For while he had come to like Arthur and the twins due to their business to his Potion business, he had come to rather dislike Molly finding her to be a shrill Banshee, plus shortly after James had died Albus for whatever reason had tried to give her the Property of Shell Cottage. It was one of the reasons he had chosen the place to live in the first place, before falling in love with it. Though if Hayden had wanted to he would be up to moving to a different one of their properties, but only for his son. Ever since then he had done his best to avoid her but he had a feeling that would not happen now knowing that Hayden liked the entire Weasley family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending the chapter was getting rather long, and I have not yet decided how the scene with Molly would go yet.


	5. The Secret is out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus learns that Hayden is now with his father.

Another problem Draco had with the woman was the fact that out of all the registers in the store the red headed banshee of course picked the twenty items or less line even though she had managed to fill up her shopping basket. Something he found highly amazing for just like other kinds of Magical shopping all the items in her basket had been shrunken yet her basket was almost over flowing.

For Harry he was amazed that such a place existed. He guessed that he never really thought about where all the food in the Magical World had come from thinking that maybe whom ever prepared it for the school just went shopping in the Muggle world, but he also recalled watching Mrs. Weasley, when he had been at the Burrow, had prepared most of the food they had eaten by hand or at least magic. Maybe this Minuet Alley was an answer to both selling both premade food but also the ingredients for any dish someone wanted to make. "Do you get all our food here?" Harry asked turning to look up at his Father.

"Well some of it others Dobby will get from a place called the Elf Market which contains food stuff from all over the world rather than just local like what is sold here," Draco answered hoping this would distract Hayden from noticing Mrs. Weasley, but no such luck. Well a little for Hayden had not noticed the woman but the woman though she was in the middle of arguing with the clerk seemed to react to his Son's voice.

"Harry?" the woman asked looking around trying to find the source of the voice which for the moment was on the opposite side of Draco than her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" his Son asked peeking around Draco's form his face lighting up with a smile as he sees the redheaded woman.

"Harry what did you do to your hair, your eyes and what are you doing here?" the woman asked in a low screech as to the annoyance of the clerk and the people behind her in line moved over to Hayden.

Knowing how much she was supported Dumbles Draco really wanted to shift so that he blocked his Son from her, but knew that would not go well so he restrained himself to place a hand on Hayden's shoulder. "Mistress Weasley," he said with a touch of frostiness in his voice while still using her proper title.

"Draconis why is Harry with you? He should be at home with his loving Aunt and Uncle. I am sure they are worried about him," the woman said, showing him a lack of respect by calling him by his first name after he had used her title, turning to glare at him seeing his hand on Hayden's shoulder.

"They never loved me," Harry said moving closer to his Father. "Didn't Fred, George, and Ron tell you about what they found out about my life there after they rescued me before my Second Year?"

"Those Pranksters, I had thought that they were telling stories to get themselves out of trouble," Molly said ignoring all the glares of the other customers. The clerk it seemed had enough as he began to void the woman's order, and being a little vindictive of the shrew sent all her items back to the shelves.

"As I recall you still punished them," Harry said recalling how the Matriarch of the Weasley family had forced her three sons who had gone to rescue him the job of de-Gnoming the garden without much sleep.

"What by having them deal with those nasty little Gnomes I know my boys considered that to be some type of big game tossing those creatures into targets they had made," Molly said.

"You do know that having Gnomes in ones garden is actually good for the plants. Even if they make holes in a garden they take good care of a plants roots system making it stronger or in some cases increasing the potential of it when it is used in Potions. As I recall you are a fair hand of Potions I am surprised you were not aware of that fact," Draco said in a casual manner. "Also even if you though your Sons were trying to pull a prank on you it was your duty as an adult to look into claims of a child being mistreated by their relatives. If you did maybe my Son would not have been saved from those monsters." Draco said making some of the store's patrons glare even harder at the redheaded woman for not doing it.

"Son? I think you have been dipping into your own product Harry, no matter how he looks at the moment, is the son of Lily and James," Molly stated making a grab to get Hayden's hand. Though had not wanted to do it Draco's parental instincts kicked in as he pulled his Son protectively behind his back and away from the reached hand.

"No we did not tell anyone but James and I Bonded years ago and having never been able to decided who should take the Bearer Potion and carry our Son we had Lily be our Surrogate. So yes in a way Lily is a parent but only that she gave birth to him but from the ritual we used Hayden, and yes that is his real name by the way, is James and my biological son," Draco said.

"If Harry is your son why did you not go collect him after James had died then?" Molly asked with a smirk.

"I had never found out where Hayden had been living," Draco lied "after Dumbles basically forced my Husband and Lily to go into hiding when I was out of the house. It was only after reading about the events of the Black being found out and Hayden being involved that I though I might be able to find him when he left Kings Cross. Seeing him for the first time in years looking just like James I may have gone overboard, but being his Father I can hardly be charged with kidnapping my own Son" There was some laughter from the other shoppers at his words.

"That is if you are his father," Molly shot back.

"Doesn't the change to his actual eyes actually give you a clue on our relationship. For the first thing I did once getting him back was to get him tested getting rid of some nasty spells in his system. While going through a cleanse to get rid of them all it unfortunately got rid of the Blood Adoption to Lily," Draco said using the hand not holding onto his Son to rub the back of his neck as if embarrassed. Molly seemed to be chewing the inside of one of her cheeks unable to come up with an argument to that bit making Draco wonder if the woman knew the spells Dumbles had put on his son.

"Well in case Harry has not told you he and my Ronald are the best of friends," Molly stated making Draco glare at her for refusing to use his Son's proper name despite being told what it was.

"That is nice Mistress Weasley, but I have to ask what is your point?" he asked still using the title she deserved for being the wife of the former Heir of the Weasley clan before he had lost the position in the family when Molly got pregnant before the pair had been Bonded.

"Well I am sure that Harry would like to come visit with him over the summer," she said giving Draco a very insincere smile.

"I thank you for your offer, Mistress Weasley, but for the time being I am trying to reconnect with my Son so I think if you want the boys to spend time together young Ronald would have to come visit us," Draco said doing his best to bit his tongue still not liking Ron for his bigoted views on Slytherins and how he bulled some students when Hayden had not been around.

"Well that sounds lovely where is your place?" Molly asked.

"Mistress Weasley, I am not going to tell you where I live in the middle of the store with how famous my Son is just for living through the event that killed James," Draco said shaking his head at the woman. "I shall send you an owl or you could ask your Husband since he has been at my place multiple times to do business with me. But if you have nothing else I do have some frozen food here that I would like to get home before the charm on them ends." With a hand on Hayden's shoulder he lead his Son past the woman and to a cashier to take care of their order. As they left Molly turned back to the clerk she had been at only to find that during their discussion the line from the register she had been at had emptied out and the clerk had closed it down. Looking around Molly did not seen any of her shopping leading her to start yelling at a worker just as Draco and Hayden left through the Floo.

Almost a hour later the Floo in Albus Dumbledore's office flared into being and Molly Weasley marched into the office. "Molly what is the matter my dear?" Albus asked taking look at the woman's face.

"I found Harry, Headmaster." Molly said taking a seat before his desk.

"Ah lovely my dear where is he?" Albus asked looking behind her as if expecting her to bring him.

"It was strangest thing Headmaster. I was doing the shopping in Minuet Alley as usual when I heard Harry's voice. Turning to look I saw him in the presence if Draconis Granger of all people," Molly explained.

"Why was he with him?" Albus asked.

"Well Albus according to Draconis he is Harry's father along side with James with Lily was their Surrogate," Molly said in a state of agitation.

"Lemon Drop Molly, might help you calm down," Albus said offering her a bowl of the potion laced treats.

"Thank you Headmaster," Molly said reaching for one of the sweets and popping it into her mouth. "What's more Draconis stated that he after he had taken Harry from the Muggles he had Harry cleansed."

"He didn't," Albus said in a worrying tone.

"It seemed he did. You should see the boy now Albus. His eyes looked like that missing Malfoy brat. I tried to get Draconis to bring Harry to the Burrow, but the man stated he wanted to reconnect with Harry so wanted to keep him at his place. And refused to even give me his address of his place," Molly complained.

"That is not right he should not be keeping Harry from your son. They are best friends after all we made sure of it," Albus said almost tempted to pop one of the potion laced sweets into his mouth to let the mixture of calming and compulsions potions relax him.

"I know and what is worse before I could follow after them and hear where they were heading I noticed the idiots at the store messed with my order," the woman complained.

"Now why did they do something like that?" Albus said playing the part of the supportive friend/mentor to the woman though he hardly could care less.

"I don't know they were going on with me holding people up and having way too many items. I mean why would someone only buy so few items at a store," Molly said shaking her head as she muttered "idiots."

"I am sure they were just jealous of you being such an important part of young Harry's life," Albus said patting her arm as he planned on going to the bank to check on the accounts for if Draconis really was his weapon's father, not that he thought that was likely, it could me the man might be mucking about with his control of the lad's accounts. Though that might explain what had happened to the Invisibility Cloak all those years ago when he had taken it from the Potter's Family Vaults right after Tom had killed Lily and James, unlike what he told Minerva about going to all those parties to celebrating Tom's down fall.

"Yes that must be it," Molly said agreeing with his assessment glad she had talked to him.

"I must thank you for bringing this to my attention Molly don't worry I will be looking into the claims of their relationship," Albus said holding out the bowl of lemon drops to her as she took another before leaving his office.

Sitting alone in his throne like chair Albus took a few moments to collect himself after Molly left before he decided the best place to start was to find if Draconis was actually his weapon's father. For while if it was true it would make his job of turning the boy into the willing Martyr to face off against Tom harder, but not necessary impossible. Making up his mind Albus changed from the bright starburst robes to those he wore during his time as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont. He actually preferred the black ceremonial robes and attached golden collar to the robes he normally wore, but he learned a long time ago that most people tended to underestimate him when he wore such eye catching robes. In fact though it was highly paradoxical the more people's sight was drawn to his robes the less they tended to pay attention to him letting him accomplish multiple plans. Sometimes using Magic in broad daylight before witness and never getting in trouble for it. Even in front of other Magicals, some of his favorite times he did this happened during the Quidditch games his weapon played. For he had made sure the Dursleys gave Harry glasses that would do nothing to help his eyes which lead to Harry having trouble reading the board in class, but to help build the boy's reputation he had cast a spell that let him always find the Snitch after a certain amount of time or points were rewarded during a match.*

Once the black robes and high collar were in place Albus Flooed to the Ministry, and since he was in his robes of office was allowed to pass the security check point for any non day-to-day workers at the Ministry to go through and headed to the Department of Life and Death. Though it was a highly important department no many people would come to the place, thanks to his efforts, with only a single worker actually assigned to it. "Headmaster Dumbledore what a surprise," a reedy little man greeted him with a small mustache under his nose looking like a cross between that of Charlie Chaplin and Adolf Hitler.

"Ah young Weatherby how are you doing with the job transfer?" Albus said putting on his best Grandfatherly look to the small man.

"I am doing fine Headmaster I must thank you again Lord Crouch was a bit of a taskmaster," Weatherby said rather glad his old Headmaster had told him of the job opening letting him get away from the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"I am just glad I was able to help my lad, though from the sounds of it your replacement, young Percival Weasley seemed to be flourishing, but enough about that I was hoping you could give me access to your records," Albus said.

"I am sure it can be arranged," Weatherby stated. "Now whose information are you looking for exactly?"

"I am afraid that information is confidential at the moment. For it seems that a Kidnapping case has landed on my desk with possibility of some tying to commit Line Theft. I am sure you understand but procedures are procedures after all," Albus said giving the man a smile that seemed to say "I would tell you if I could"

"Oh that is alright I shall wait for you outside. As you know no documents or copies of documents are to leave the room," Weatherby said as he left the room and locked the door behind him. Albus had to smile as the door closed for if the fool had any idea of the real protocol he would have actually asked to see an approval form signed by both himself and Madam Bones look through the documents without over sight.

Not that he planned on looking at any documents at this time before his weapons just to prove Draconis was not the brat's parent. Once more disregarding protocol Albus took out his wand and summoned Harry's Magical Birth certificate rather than write his request into the Magical records system, thus allowing no record to be kept of his search. As the roll of parchment come flying in Albus held out his hand letting it fall into place on his out stretched palm before he set down his wand and unrolled the parchment.

**Hayden Cygnus Potter-Malfoy (Born July 30th 1980)**

**Born to:**

  * _James Duncan Potter-Malfoy and Draconis Abraxas Potter-Malfoy through use of Lily Evens as Surrogate._



Albus wanted to curse for it seems that Draconis really was the brat's father.

**Grandparents** :

  * _Fleamont Hayden Potter_
  * _Euphemia Alice Potter nee Black_
  * _Lucius Cygnus Malfoy_
  * _Narcissa Kathryn Malfoy nee Black_



Reading the names of Harry's Grandparents Albus let the parchment fall to the ground in shock. Though he guess that was what happened to the Death Eater spawn but even he could never had predicted that a Time Turner could have sent the boy back in time more than the normal four year maximum travel limit. Sure he had thought the boy might have been sent back in time when he had vanished from the school grounds but never in his wildest dreams could he thought the boy traveled outside his own life time something all laws of both Magic and Time said were impossible. If he could duplicate the act he could make sure make sure those Muggle families would never have the kids that were responsible for ruining his family. The only issue was how to get the information from the man who might not recall what had actually happened to him just like Granger had when she had awaken from the accident. Also with the man being a Malfoy he might not trust Albus to do what was best for their world and maybe even try to stand against him just like his father and grandfather. He would have to deal with that somehow and soon before he corrupted his weapon from the destiny Albus had planned for the boy.

As all this had happened Draco was showing Hayden where the food was stored in the pantry as well as helping set up his Son's new room to Hayden's liking. Feeling his Son might need to relax after the last couple of days as soon as they set up Sirius' "Doghouse" Draco lead Hayden to the broom shed and pulled out both their brooms. "We should be fine flying," Draco said pointing off into the distance where a clump of trees could barely be seen. "The nearest people around here live on the other side of the forest and while they are Muggles they are warded away from this beach. So as long as you don't fly to high it will be alright," Draco said holding out one of two Firebolt racing brooms.

"Did you send me this at Christmas? I thought it from came from Sirius" Harry asked as he took a broom which he now saw HCPM written on the side.

"I did not, though I was planning on getting you a new broom after I collected you from the Dursleys. So it really must have been from your Godfather. So up for some flying?" Draco asked and got the largest grin he head yet to received his Son since he had been a baby. Taking advantage of his Father's distraction Harry kicked off from the ground and started to fly around. Heading out over the water Harry let his feet skim the surface of the water only to fall off his broom as a fish startled him as it breached the surface of the water. As he began to sputter Harry found himself being lifted out of the water as both him and his broom were summoned to the shore.

"Are you alright Hayden?" Draco asked using his wand to quickly dry off his Son.

"I think so," Harry said only to realize he could not really make out Draco's face and reaching up found that his glasses were missing. "Scratch that my glasses are gone."

"That is easily fixed," Draco said with a soft smile as he cast a Summoning Charm on Hayden's glasses, but he raised an eyebrow when his Consort Rings heated up as the glasses landed in his palm. A frown forming on his face Draco cast a quick spell to determine if any spells were on the simple looking round rimmed glasses. He was horrified to see that there were enchantments on the glasses which actually caused Hayden to actually have a switched his eyes between being near-sighted and far-sighted depending on how near an object he was. But unlike other such spells of that nature Draco had come across the sight was reveres so the closer Hayden was to an object the glasses would strengthened his Son's far-sighted ability and vice versa. "I think another shopping trip is called for," Draco said as he crushed the enchanted with his bare hands not even bothering that he had just cut up his own left palm.

"That is good cause I think I lost my wand as well," Harry said who had searched all his pockets to find that his wand was missing while his Father had been checking out his glasses, and knowing, from one of Hermione's rants when Ron had misplaced his new wand, that such an item was impossible to summon with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mostly due to a post I saw recently where the poster pointed out that it was amazing that with Harry's bad eyesight he was one of the best Seekers at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the idea from my other story My Mother Will Hear About This as well as a tag I just came across of Draco Malfoy/James Potter. This will not be a character swap retelling of the story and will not have all the bashing from the first one nor the time skips as the main character of this story will be Harry having to deal with the fact that he is the son of his former school rival.


End file.
